Shizuo's Secret Chapter 1
by Lydia-Rose13
Summary: Izaya is hard at work, supposedly. But what does he find just as he's ready to leave? Something he never expected.


It was unusual. Humans had never surprised Izaya Orihara; He loved them, but was never surprised by what they did or how they reacted. However, tonight was different… Izaya was sitting at a bar. He had been waiting for over two hours for the two others he had made a 'suicide pact' with. It had been too long, they weren't going to show up; He stood leaving his empty glass and a five-dollar tip on the bar.

Izaya really didn't mind, two people that didn't show meant those two humans were still walking around out there. God, did Izaya love humans! So interesting! So… Fun! Just as Izaya's hand touched the door, an all too familiar voice reached him through the musk, smoke, and depression mixed with the ever so important human pity. The voice was slurred and slowed, but it was an obvious voice that stung at Izaya's ears. He turned to see the owner, a tall blond man with crooked sunglasses slouched in a bar chair pointing at Izaya drunkenly.

"What the hell are doing here you?" The blonde shouted angrily, but obviously he was much too drunk to move, much less attack the brown eyed, shorter man about to leave.

A slight smirk spread across Izaya's face. Priceless! This was absolutely, just… Too good! The strongest man in Ikebukuro was a drunken vulnerable heap infront of him! This was just too freaking good! Izaya couldn't walk away from this amazing chance. He walked over to Shizuo with his hands shoved in his coat pockets.

"You answer me!" Shizuo shouted grabbing Izaya by the collar.

"Meeting people." He stated calmly swatting the hand away with ease.

"Please… The only people you meet with," Shizuo let out a hiccup that smelled vaguely of scotch and rum, "are people making devil pacts!"

The black haired man let out a chuckle; Even when he was drunk, Shizuo thought he was the devil. He didn't argue with his enemy though, but simply sat next to him to get a better look at the drunken fool. Not suprisingly, the blonde finnished off the drink before him and ordered another. The only question Izaya had was, 'How the hell was he able to buy more? Can't anyone tell that he's absolutely off? But then again… He doesn't own a car, so I guess there really isn't much to worry about', plus he wasn't about to stop them… Who was he to get in the way of a grown man's choices?

"I didn't think you liked scotch." The brown eyed man muttered.

"I don't, but it was this or some sort of drug. At least this is legal." The blond said leaning over the table and rubbing his head exhaustedly.

"Why the hell would you want any of that?" Izaya laughed.

"You don't know this… But when I was sober, I hated your laugh… Somehow," Shizuo chuckled pitifully, "it just seems required… Or needed."

Izaya stared down at the man rubbing his finger into the table, waiting for his next drink. There was something… Sad about the image before him. He frowned and watched the man before him gulp down the drink. There was something wrong about this… Izaya wasn't enjoying this at all. It was… No, he was… Worried about Shizuo.

Although, before Izaya could actually say anything a song began to play. Not just any song, a country song, a country drinking song; This made Shizuo perk up… And… Sing along? Was the manly, machine throwing, enemy of his swaying to the song? This was hilarious! Izaya couldn't help but laugh, but this just made Shizuo grab the smaller mans shoulders with all the strength he had in his left hand and made him sway with him.

"Sooooloooo cuuuup! I fill up you! Da da da da!" The blond man sang.

"Sh-Shizzy-chan! What are you doing? L-Let go of me!" Izaya struggled to get out of the drunken mans grip, but the man ignored his pleas and continued to sway with him and swing. This was definitely not what Izaya had in mind when he came here.

It almost seemed like Shizuo was stronger now than he was before…. Finally managing to break free, Izaya stood up only to have the man grab his arm tightly.

"No! Izaya, don't go!"

"Get off me! You're way to drunk." The sober man huffed.

"Izaya! You can't go! I… I… I HATE YOU!" Shizuo shouted loudly making Izaya pause.

"I… I hate you too." He responded honestly.

For a moment the two just stared at each other. Izaya couldn't help but think of Shizuo as being just another pitiful being… But, He was his pitiful being. After all, Shizuo was his to get rid of and vise versa. The black haired man hated admitting it, but there was a reason he forced so many horrible things on this man, because he believed… The longer he could keep Shizuo isolated, the longer he would be like him… The longer, Izaya wouldn't be alone. Then the man holding onto his arm spoke, "Izaya… Let us make sweet hatred to each other allll night long."

They just sat there staring… Then, they both broke out into laughter. That was the most ridiculous thing Izaya had ever heard in all his years as an informant. Oh how he truly hated this man! Eventually he would kill the blond, but tonight was not the night. Tonight was just another night… Izaya took his seat once again.

Shizuo began to laugh uncontrollably and try his best to sing in a horrible southern accent. Izaya eventually gave in and began to swing with him. If you can't beat them, join them.


End file.
